


Son of a Preacher Man

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Racism, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mr Norris uses religion as an excuse to abuse Skinny, Physical Abuse, Sort Of, Southern Gothic AU, also i took some inspiration from aztekenschwert, and really just referenced, for the record i'm only culturally christian, i know next to nothing about southern gothic, no idea which time period this takes place in but i guess it's period typical??, obviously, or at least I think it is, religiously motivated homophobia, remember the church scene in kingsman? a bit more moderate than that
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Seit Skinny von seinem Vater mit einem der Cowboys in der Scheune erwischt worden war, wurde dieser nicht müde, ihm die Hölle zu prophezeihen. Der einzige, mit dem sein Vater ihn freiwillig allein ließ, war Bob. Offenbar war er der Meinung, nicht mal Skinny könnte den Sohn eines Predigers verderben. Und in gewisser Weise hatte er sogar recht behalten.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Son of a Preacher Man

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich hab ich mal gesagt ich schreib keine AUs. Und dann hab ich auf Arbeit zweimal "Son of a Preacher Man" gehört und dann ist das hier passiert. Theoretisch soll es ein bisschen Southern Gothic style sein (ich weiß, ich weiß, Kalifornien gehört nicht zu den Südstaaten), aber keine Ahnung obs mir gelungen ist.

_The only one who could ever reach me  
Was the son of a preacher man  
The only one who could ever teach me  
Was the son of a preacher man_  
[Dusty Springfield – Son of a Preacher Man]

Es war eine drückende Hitze. Die Wolken hingen schwer und dunkel über der Ranch, doch das drohende Unwetter ließ schon seit Stunden auf sich warten. Der Wind pfiff durch die Maisfelder, und um die Scheune auf deren Heuboden Skinny sich wie so oft verkrochen hatte.

Er lag auf dem Rücken, starrte zur Decke hinauf, und rauchte. Sein Vater hasste es, dass er die gleichen billigen Zigaretten rauchte wie die Cowboys, und noch mehr hasste er es, wenn Skinny hier oben rauchte. 

Das war einer der Gründe, warum Skinny es trotzdem immer wieder tat. Der andere war, dass sein Vater der wackeligen Leiter nicht traute, die hier herauf führte. So war er zumindest für den Moment sicher vor ihm.

Durch das offene Fenster konnte Skinny den Wind hören, das Rauschen der Bäume, die Pferde drüben im Stall. Ein Hund bellte, dann drang der scharfe Befehl zu Skinny herauf, mit dem Cody das Tier zurecht wies.

Skinny bließ den Rauch zur Decke hinauf, wo er sich mit dem Zwielicht vermischte. Es war mitten am Tag, doch die tief hängenden Wolken, die den Himmel verdunkelten, vermittelten ein seltsam zeitloses Gefühl. 

Beinahe ungeduldig wartete Skinny darauf, dass es zu regnen begann, dass der Donner über ihm grollte und Blitze die Welt erleuchteten. Doch auf etwas anderes wartete er noch viel ungeduldiger. Der eigentliche Grund, warum er die ganze Zeit nach draußen lauschte.

Er hatte die Zigarette ausgedrückt und die neue schon fast wieder zuende geraucht, als unten jemand sagte: „Guten Tag, Cody.“

Sofort setzte Skinny sich auf, rutschte vorsichtig ans Fenster, und riskierte einen Blick nach unten. Er erkannte den schwarzen Hut des Predigers und dahinter die blonden Locken von dessen Sohn.

„Mr Norris is im Haus“, hörte er Cody unfreundlich antworten – Cody hatte für Geistliche nichts übrig. Da stimmte Skinny ihm normalerweise zu. Aber das hier war ein besonderer Fall.

Die Antwort des Predigers kam nicht mehr bei Skinny an, er war schon auf halbem Weg zur Leiter hinüber. Er kletterte hinunter, schüttelte das Heu ab, zupfte sich hastig die letzten Halme vom Hemd. Schnell fuhr er sich noch einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare, setzte den Hut wieder auf.

Schon war Skinny am Scheunentor. Dort hielt er inne, wartete ab. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sein Signal kam.

„Skinner!“, brüllte sein Vater über den Hof, doch Skinny blieb, wo er war.

_Lass ihn rufen_ , hatte Bob ihm eingeschärft, _lass ihn immer zweimal rufen, wenn du zu bereitwillig mitkommst, wird er dich nicht mehr lassen._

„Skinner!“, schallte es erneut zu ihm herüber, und erst jetzt zog er das Tor auf.

Sein Vater stand im Schatten unter der Veranda, kaum mehr als ein schwarzer Umriss.

Skinny achtete darauf, Bob und dessen Vater keines Blickes zu würdigen, als er betont langsam zum Haus hinüber schlenderte. 

Ein paar Meter vor der Veranda hielt er inne.

„William und ich haben was zu bereden“, erklärte sein Vater, „Cody sagt, eins von den Kälbern ist ausgerissen, gehs suchen. Und nimm Bob mit.“

„Muss das sein?“, begehrte Skinny auf. Nur Show, wie immer nur Show, aber es war eine wichtige Show. Denn es stimmte – sollte sein Vater auf die Idee kommen, dass er gerne Zeit mit Bob verbrachte, würde er ihn nicht mehr sehen dürfen.

„Ja“, befahl sein Vater knapp, und sein Ton brachte Skinny dazu, sich unter dem Wort zu ducken. Er hasste es, dass er jedes Mal wieder zusammen zuckte.

Er senkte den Kopf. „Komm, Andrews“, murmelte er, ehe er am Haus vorbei ging, die Weiden ansteuerte. Wo, wie er ganz genau wusste, Cody kein Kalb vermisste.

Bob folgte ihm, und Skinny konnte noch Williams sanfte Stimme hören: „Bob kann ein guter Einfluss sein.“

Die Erwiderung seines Vater bekam er nicht mehr mit. Brauchte er auch gar nicht. Er konnte sich die ungefähre Aussage vorstellen – irgendetwas darüber, dass Skinny guten Einfluss brauchen konnte, dass der Teufel ihn aber so oder so holen würde.

Es lag Skinny fern, sich auf die Seite eines Mannes Gottes zu schlagen, aber selbst er musste zugeben, dass William für einen Prediger ein anständiger Mann war. Doch er war erst vor zwei Jahren in die Stadt gekommen und sein Vorgänger hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Egal, wie viele Sonntage William von Vergebung und Nächstenliebe predigte, niemand hatte die wütenden Tiraden gegen Homosexuelle, Mexikaner und Schwarze vergesssen, die von der Kanzel zu schallen pflegten.

Vor allem Skinnys Vater schien sich jedes Wort gemerkt zu haben, und wiederholte es gerne, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. Und die Gelegenheit bot sich nur zu oft.

Seit er Skinny mit einem der Cowboys in der Scheune erwischt hatte – woraufhin er den Cowboy von der Ranch gejagt hatte – und erst recht seit er gesehen hatte, wie Skinny Diego Alvaro geküsst hatte, der nicht nur Mexikaner war sondern auch noch zur benachbarten Familie gehörte, mit der sein Vater schon seit Jahren im Streit lag, wurde er nicht müde, Skinny die Hölle zu prophezeihen.

Am liebsten hätte er Skinny wahrscheinlich in den Keller gesperrt, aber das war selbst ihm zu drastisch, also tat er einfach sein Möglichstes, Skinny auf seine Art den Teufel auszutreiben. Und ihn ansonsten nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und nur Männer anzustellen, die seine Ansichten teilten. Das funktionierte nur zum Teil, doch jedes Mal, wenn Skinny sich mit einem übermäßig anfreundete, musste dieser _seltsamerweise_ bald weiterziehen.

Der einzige, mit dem sein Vater ihn freiwillig allein ließ, war Bob. Offenbar war er der Meinung, nicht mal Skinny könnte den Sohn eines Predigers verderben. Und in gewisser Weise hatte er sogar recht behalten.

Skinny hatte nie versucht, Bob zu verführen. 

Es war Bob gewesen, der ihn geküsst hatte, hinten beim trockenen Flußbett an der Grenze zum Land der Alvaros, wo man sie vom Haus aus nicht sehen konnte.

Hinter einer Baumgruppe, die sie vor Blicken ihrer Väter verbarg, griff Bob nach Skinnys Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. Etwas widerwillig hielt er inne, ließ sich dann jedoch seufzend ins sonnenverbrannte, gelbe Gras fallen.

Unruhig zündete er sich eine neue Zigarette an, ignorierte Bobs missbilligenden Bllick.

„Dad sagt, dass Rauchen schädlich ist“, stellte Bob leise fest.

Skinny ließ sich nach hinten fallen, sah zu den schwarzen Wolken auf. „Der Vorgänger deines Vaters hat auch gesagt, dass ich den Teufel anbete“, konterte er unfreundlich.

Vielleicht war das gemein von ihm. Aber wenn Bob so anfing, hatte er das irgendwie verdient.

Langsam streckte Bob sich neben ihm aus. „Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte er sich nach einem Moment. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Aber du hast mit dem Teufel nichts zu tun, und wir kommen auch nicht in die Hölle.“

Seine Verwendung der Pronomen ging nicht an Skinny vorbei, und er war nicht überrascht, als Bob sanft mit dem Kragen von Skinnys Hemd zu spielen begannen. Bobs Fingerspitzen tanzten über sein Schlüsselbein, und er seufzte.

„Klar komm ich in die Hölle“, widersprach Skinny, ein halbes Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Aber nicht aus dem Grund, an den mein Vater denkt.“

Bob lachte leise auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, wollte er dann wissen.

Unwillkürlich verzog Skinny das Gesicht. Sein ganzer Rücken war voller blauer Flecken und Striemen, und da war immer noch ein Pochen in seinem Arm, wenn er ihn allzu sehr belastete.

„Ich glaube, am liebsten würde mein Vater einen Exorzisten oder so bestellen“, wich er der Frage aus.

Aber Bob schien ihn trotzdem zu verstehen. „Dad versucht, ihn davon abzubringen“, versicherte er besorgt. Immer noch strichen seine Fingerspitzen über Skinnys Haut.

Skinny schnaubte nur. William würde sich ganz schön anstrengen müssen, wenn er die Meinung von Skinnys Vater ändern wollte. Und gleichzeitig sollte er besser vorsichtig dabei vorgehen, denn sonst würde er im hohen Bogen von der Ranch fliegen und Skinnys Vater würde eine neue Gemeinde finden, der er sich anschließen konnte und die seine Ansichten eher teilte. Und wie es Skinny dann ergehen würde, wollte er sich lieber gar nicht vorstellen. 

Er wollte nicht weiter darüber reden, also zog er Bobs Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn. Bob ließ es geschehen, entzog sich ihm jedoch bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit.

„Es wird alles gut“, sagte er leise, und Skinny wollte ihm so gerne glauben.

„Wenn du jetzt sagst, dass Gott einen Plan hat, dann bring ich dich um“, gab er zurück. Die Worte hatte er schon zu oft gehört, um noch irgendetwas auf sie zu geben.

Bob grinste. „Ich kenn dich zu gut, um das zu versuchen.“

Erneut küsste Skinny ihn, doch noch immer schien Bob nicht bereit, ihre Unterhaltung für etwas angenehmeres aufzugeben.

Sobald seine Lippen nicht mehr anderweitig beschäftigt waren, erkundigte er sich: „Denkt dein Vater wirklich, dass du besessen bist?“ Eine Belustigung zuckte in seinem Mundwinkel, die Skinny nicht nachfühlen konnte.

Er seufzte, sah an Bob vorbei in den dunklen Himmel. „Kommt auf den Tag drauf an“, gestand er leise. „Manchmal bin ich auch eine Strafe oder Prüfung, die ihm auferlegt wurde, und an manchen Tage habe ich mich absichtlich dem Teufel verschrieben. Was er gerade am besten gegen mich verwenden kann.“

Wieder spürte er Bobs sanfte Berührung auf seiner Haut, doch diesmal war es eher eine Erinnerung, dass Bob da war, als der Versuch, ihm eine Reaktion zu entlocken.

„Eigentlich sollte ich schon lange weg sein“, entschlüpfte es Skinny unabsichtlich. Er hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht, die Ranch einfach zu verlassen und seiner eigenen Wege zu gehen. Aber er verbrachte genug Zeit mit den Cowboys um zu wissen, dass Arbeit nicht so einfach zu kriegen war, wie er früher gedacht hatte. Und das manche der Grundbesitzer noch deutlich schlimmer waren, als sein Vater. Dessen Launen kannte er wenigstens, und auch seine blinden Flecken.

„Es kann jederzeit etwas geschehen“, stellte Bob zu Skinnys Überraschung fest.

Er schnaubte. „Was denn? Willst du mir grade sagen, dass ich auf ein scheiß Wunder warten soll?“

Bitter wollte er sich Bob entziehen, doch der ließ ihn nicht, schloss die Hand um Skinnys Oberarm und zog ihn zurück ins trockene Gras.

„Nein, kein Wunder im eigentlichen Sinne“, erwiderte er leise. „Aber dein Vater führt kein ungefährliches Leben.“

Unwillkürlich sah Skinny zu ihm herüber. Das war keine besonders unerwartete Feststellung, doch es überraschte ihn, es Bob so aussprechen zu hören.

„Er trinkt zu viel“, zählte Bob bedächtig auf, „Er spielt mit den anderen Karten und ich habe schon mehr als einmal flüstern hören, dass er falsch spielt. Er ist reizbar und sucht oft Streit.“

Nachdenklich nickte Skinny. Bob hatte nicht Unrecht. Wenn man es so betrachtete, war es nicht abwegig, anzunehmen, dass sein Vater vielleicht nicht allzu alt werden würde. Und wenn er starb, würde Skinny die Ranch erben, könnte sie verkaufen und sein eigenes Leben beginnen – irgendwo in einer großen Stadt, wo die Leute nicht auf irgendwelche Prediger hörten.

Ein Gedanke tauchte in Skinnys Kopf auf, wie ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch Gewitterwolken brach. Eine Idee. 

„Und wenn es ganz schlimm wird-“, setzte er an, doch Bobs Zeigefinger auf seinen Lippen unterbrach ihn.

„Sags nicht“, flüsterte Bob, und Skinny wusste, was er meinte.

Bob war immer noch der Sohn des Predigers, und Bob war kein guter Lügner. Und sollte es zum Äußersten kommen, wollte er reinen Gewissens behaupten können, von nichts gewusst zu haben.

Doch ihm musste klar sein, wohin Skinnys Gedanken gewandert waren.

Ein echtes Lächeln huschte über Skinys Gesicht, ein zufriedenes Lächeln, dann zog er Bobs Kopf wieder zu sich herunter. 

Für eine lange Weile lagen sie einfach so da, Bob auf einen Ellbogen gestützt über Skinny herunter gebeugt, die Finger immer noch unter sein Hemd geschoben, während Skinny einen festen Griff in seinen Haaren hatte.

„Kannst du dich heute Nacht wegschleichen?“, fragte Bob irgendwann, zwischen zwei Küssen.

Skinny brauchte gar nicht nachdenken. Ausnahmsweise hatte Bobs Vater sich den perfekten Tag ausgesucht. „Sie treffen sich heute zum Kartenspielen. Vor um drei wird mein Vater nicht nach Hause kommen.“ Und dann würde er so besoffen sein, dass er nicht mal mitbekommen würde, wenn Cody statt seiner Frau neben ihm im Bett liegen würde.

„Das ist gut“, sagte Bob, bevor er ihn erneut küsste.

Sie würden sich am gleichen Ort treffen wie immer, in einem alten, verlassenen Schuppen, auf halbem Weg zwischen der Ranch und der Kirche.

Ein entferntes Donnern ließ sie aufschrecken. Bob hob den Kopf, betrachtete nachdenklich den Himmel, über den gerade ein Blick zuckte.

„Dad wird nach Hause wollen, bevor das Gewitter hier ankommt“, stellte er fest.

Unwillig löste Skinny seine Finger von Bobs Nacken. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würden sie einfach hier liegen bleiben. Aber Bob tat nun einmal meistens, was sein Vater wollte. Und das freiwillig, aus Respekt, nicht aus Angst wie Skinny.

Also setzte Skinny sich auf, schloss die Hemdknöpfe wieder, die Bob irgendwann geöffnet haben musste, und schob den Hut zurück auf seinen Kopf.

Ganz automatisch zündete er eine neue Zigarette an, und ignorierte bewusst Bobs tadelnden Blick. Jeder Mensch hatte seine Laster. Auch wenn Skinnys vielleicht ein bisschen zahlreicher waren.

Aber Bob sagte nichts, warf nur den Wolken einen weiteren kritischen Blick zu.

Seufzend stand Skinny auf, folgte Bob zurück zum Haus. Er genoss diese gestohlenen Momente, wenn sein Vater damit beschäftigt war, mit William zu diskutieren, und darüber vergaß, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Vermutlich ging er davon aus, dass Bob Skinny auf seine Weise ins Gewissen redete, doch er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, es nachzuprüfen.

An manchen Tagen überlegte Skinny, wie viel William wohl darüber wusste, was sein Sohn so trieb, aber er hatte nie gefragt. 

William und Skinnys Vater standen auf der Veranda, als sie um die Ecke kamen. Offenbar hatten sie genau den richtigen Moment abgepasst, und unwillkürlich war Skinny Bob dankbar dafür, dass er zum Aufbruch gedrängt hatte. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn sein Vater Cody geschickt hätte um sie zu suchen, oder schlimmer noch, selbst nachsehen gekommen wäre.

Als sie sich näherten, brach sein Vater mitten im Satz ab. Skinny wünschte, er könnte sagen, er wäre überrascht. Das nicht unvertraute Gefühl düsterer Vorahnung kroch wie ein Kopfschmerz seinen Nacken hinauf, aber er ignorierte es. Denn meistens war es nur der Vorbote von etwas, das schon viel zu normal geworden war.

Und wenn sein Vater etwas plante, das über seine übliche Art hinaus ging, würde Bob es William sicherlich entlocken und es Skinny später berichten.

„Wir haben das Kalb nicht gefunden“, erklärte Skinny, als er und Bob an den Stufen zur Veranda inne hielten.

Sein Vater zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Cody hats schon wieder eingefangen“, gab er zurück, und Skinny widerstand der Versuchung, sich umzudrehen, und dorthin zu sehen, wo Cody immer noch mit dem Hund trainierte. Wenn der sich in der letzten Stunde mehr als zehn Meter bewegt hatte, würde Skinny nie wieder eine Zigarette anfassen. Aber er riss sich zusammen und senkte einfach nur den Kopf.

Der Abschied lief ab wie immer.

„Wir werden euch in unsere Gebete einschließen“, erklärte William fürsorglich.

Ganz leise, sodass ihre Väter ihn nicht hören konnten, erwiderte Skinny: „Bitte nicht.“

Das verschwörerische Lächeln, das dabei über Bobs Gesicht huschte, kaum wahrnehmbar, nur ein Zucken der Mundwinkel, gehörte immer noch zu dem Schönsten, was Skinny je gesehen hatte.

Der einzige Name, den Bob heute Nacht flüstern, seufzen, stöhnen würde, würde Skinnys sein. Und die Erwartung dessen, und Erinnerung an vergangene Nächte, machten es Skinny ein wenig leichter, seinen Vater zu ertragen.

_(The only one who could ever reach me)  
He was the sweet-talkin' son of a preacher man  
(The only boy who could ever teach me)  
I kissed the son of a preacher man_  
[Dusty Springfield – Son of a Preacher Man]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rising Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628373) by [Tiargo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo)




End file.
